


Soundtrack Of Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Beautiful Thing (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys struggle to sleep when one of their neighbours is having a noisy party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Soundtrack Of Love  
> Pairing: Jamie Gangel/Ste Pearce  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: The guys struggle to sleep when one of their neighbours is having a noisy party.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Too Loud.  
> Disclaimer: Beautiful Thing is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jamie gives up on trying to sleep and rolls over to face Ste. "Is it just me or is that party too loud?"

"It's not just you, Jay, we're getting old."

Jamie laughs. "I'm only twenty-eight."

Ste turns on the bedside lamp and gets up to look out the window. "They've got the balcony doors open. That's why it's so loud."

He climbs back into bed and kisses Jamie. "It's only eleven. When did that start being late?"

"When we had to be up for work early. God, I feel so old."

Ste hooks his leg over Jamie's and kisses him again. Jamie slides his hand down Ste's back and under the waistband of his boxers to cup his arse. Ste sighs softly and kisses Jamie again. On any other weekday night they'd be asleep by now but they may as well distract themselves till the party ends. Just as Jamie is pushing Ste's boxers down there's a huge cheer from the party and a very loud rendition of We Will Rock You Begins.

"We won't be sleeping any time soon."

"Sounds okay to me, Ste."

Jamie groans when Ste pins him to the bed and straddles him. He leans forward to kiss him and pushes Jamie's hands up over his head. As the soundtrack changes from Queen to Status Quo he kisses his way down Jamie's chest and moves to take his boxers off. Ste smiles up at Jamie before gripping his cock. Jamie moves his hands, wanting and needing to touch. Ste moves again to push kneel between Jamie's legs. He sucks Jamie's cock and closes his eyes when Jamie touches his neck softly. He tries to vary kisses, licks and touches till Jamie warns him that he's close. He comes during a rowdy chorus of Sweet Caroline.


End file.
